The present invention relates to scraping devices, and more particularly, it relates to devices used to dislodge ice from car windows.
As anyone who has lived in cold weather climates knows, winters can be filled with days of ice and snow. These days typically involve early mornings which will force a traveler to go to great lengths to remove ice and snow from his car windows so that he may be able to see clearly while driving.
Not only is the driver burdened by the extra time he must expend to accomplish his task, he is also hampered by the less-than-ideal design of the actual window scraper. Conventional window scrapers force the user to scrape in a unidirectional manner. If a user desires to scrape in a vertical fashion, rather than a horizontal direction, he is forced to reposition himself and the scraper. Consequently, conventional scrapers are awkward and impractical.
Most scrapers also have a single scraping edge. When that edge becomes worn, the scraper should be thrown away. Otherwise, a user has to wait for his car heater to warm up and soften the ice, before it can be cracked off.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to greatly increase the effectiveness of scrapers by overcoming the conventional hurdle of unidirectional scrapers.
It is another general object to provide an improved scraping device that will allow the user to conveniently and effectively remove ice from flat surfaces, especially motor vehicle windows.
It is a more specific object to provide a plate-like polygonal scraper with multiple sides, which can be easily grasped and rotated to use any selected side (or its edges) for scraping.
It is yet another object to provide a lightweight scraper that is economical in design, yet extremely safe and durable to use.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.